Lacie
Lacie (Reishi ''レイシ) was killed upon being sacrificed to the Abyss.'' Although there is not too much information about Lacie in the manga or anime, she seems to have been the lover of Jack Vessalius and was sacrificed to the Abyss. Plot Tragedy of Sablier Arc Lacie was walking around Sablier one day after getting in a disagreemet with her brother named Oswald, that was the future heir to the Glen name, that caused her to run away. As she came across a young begger she introduced herself and asked what the begger's name was. Introducing himself as Jack, he was the child born to a mistress of the Vessalius Household and with his mother's hysterical personality, Jack had a hectic life. Noting Jack's situation, Lacie suggested stealing or selling his body if the man was really desperate for money but Jack refused. When Lacie states that she hated common sense, Jack notes that the young woman has red eyes which were fabled to bring misfortune. This made Lacie the "Child of Misfortune", much like Vincent. Jack smiled for the first time in a long time because of Lacie's eyes, her personality and constant singing. Then, the two were attacked by some traffickers while walking through a forest outside of Sablier because of how valuable a Child of Misfortune can be to rich people. Jack was injured during the fight and Lacie snaps. She summoned the power of her chain, B-Rabbit, in the form of chains and had the figure of B-Rabbit behind her, slaughtering all of the traffickers for hurting Jack. She didn't want to use B-Rabbit because she knew that if she did, the Baskervilles would be able to trace the power right back to the source, and thereby find Lacie. Once they were all dead, Lacie sung and danced around in the blood raining over her while Jack watched in shock. The Baskervilles then appeared to retrieve Lacie as she was never meant to wander off on her own without Glen's permission. Another Baskerville told Lacie that Oswald, the person she was mad at, told them to extend his apology onto Lacie so she would return home. This made Lacie happy once again. Lacie then turned to Jack and told him that this is where the two of them must part ways. Jack explained that if they're ever meant to meet again, that they will. This pleases Lacie and so she gives Jack one of her earrings as a momento. Jack still wears that earring even as a fragmented spirit. As Lacie leaves, Jack says that they will meet again because he will never forget the name Baskerville. Eventually Jack managed to use various methods to introduce himself to women at social gatherings as Jack of the Vessalius Household, taking Lacie's advice to sell his body for money, as a means to eventually be able to see Lacie once more. She once again met Jack. However due to him hugging her out of nowhere caused the other Baskervilles to knock him unconscious. They asked her if she knew him in which she said no. They later met up after she grabbed him from Glen and Oswald. They ended up talking in the garden. He cried when he said that he had learned a lot of things and was happy to meet her again once more. Maybe this time, he will be praised as a someone this time. She asked him about what was his future plan and he answered to be able to meet her was just like a dream. She continues shyly about the topic, when Glen came around. He told him that he could come back and play there again and passes him the map of secret passages around the mansion. Glen also told him to come back before she can no longer see the differences in reality. Then Jack went on his way. She asked what Glen about what he was going to do with Jack. He said he didn't know. He then asked Lacie if she had developed human feelings for him. She said no and also said what's the point of caring for him when she was going to die soon... In a flashback, she was walking down the hallway when the Jiri came out saying that a "Child of Misfortune" shouldn't be here and should "fall" back. She was confused by this, but her brother called her to come along with him and Glen. She did and Glen told the Jiri to not be like that to her as she and her brother were new comers to the Baskerville estate. Some years later, Lacie was sacrificed to the Abyss as a part of the New 'Glen' ceremony. When she 'fell' she was pregenant with twins Alice and Alice (The Will), by Levy, the previous Glen up to that point, and gave birth to them in the Abyss. When Jack learned of her death he asked Glen (Oswald) if he would help him bring Lacie back. Jack dedicated a grave site to Lacie on the grounds of the Vessalius Estate, which he and Alice would later visit to pay their respects routinely. Eventually Jack fell into a spiraling depression, which lead to the Tragedy of Sablier. Description Appearance Up until Retrace LXV, Lacie's full profile hadn't been shown. Now, Lacie is revealed to share a lot of traits with Alice, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity. Lacie's hair is also styled differently, but is very similar to Alice's in length and colour. Personality Lacie doesn't appear to be mentally stable. Her personality is much like that of the Will of the Abyss, even mirroring her personality whilst she danced in the raining blood, as the Will and Cheshire did the same in Albus' blood. Her emotions also tend to change fiercely, ranging from bloodthirsty and explosive, to happy and calm. Powers and Abilities *'Chain: B-Rabbit '- Lacie is contracted with B-Rabbit, much like how Oz is 100 years later, though Lacie's B-Rabbit is solely B-Rabbit where as Oz's B-Rabbit is bound to the soul of Alice, and thereby takes on her appearance while Lacie's B-Rabbit has a crown over its head. Relationships Levy Levy and Lacie seem to have a good relationship and understanding of each other. It seems that Levy cares about her and often tries to take her out from the tower to the city, but is often breaking the promise. It appears that he understands what she was going through with Jack and her impending death approaching. Later it is revealed that he impregnated Lacie, as he asked her for her help in his experiment, and when she was 'thrown' into the Abyss gave birth to twins one of them would return to him through a Time Paradox and resemble a much younger looking Lacie. Jack Vessalius She was the one who found him in the alley on a snowy day. She told him her name and asked for his. They hang out together for a while. She even cut his hair to help him and he still to this day kept his hair like that. He loved Lacie very much after she saved him from being killed by traffickers. She gave him one of her earrings. He wished to meet her again and promised to never forget the Baskervilles. He seems to be in love with Lacie, but its not known if she likes him back as she does admit that there was no point in loving him and that she was going to die soon. He and Glen both made a pocketwatch for her with the tune she hummed during the day she and him met for the first time. She was then made a sacrifice to the Abyss sometime later, causing Jack to fall into a spiralling depression and cause the Tragedy of Sablier. In chapter 66 Jack says regarding meeting her for the first time that 'it was obvious that she did not belong to this dimension', which could mean that Lacie, too, is connected to the Abyss in one way or another. Alice and the Intention of the Abyss Lacie has been confirmed as the mother of both Alice and Abyss, having given birth to the two during her time in the Abyss. Alice's appearance is more or less the same as Lacie's and her theme of red can be taken from Lacie's eye colour. The Will and Lacie have similar damaged personalities and the Will danced with Cheshire in Albus' blood, an act which Lacie had done after slaughtering traffickers with B-Rabbit's power. Oswald He is Lacie's brother. They seem to be on opposite ends of each other. There are times when they fight and she runs away from home. However it's shown that they are on mutal terms. It seems that both of them have an interest in Jack. Quotes *''"You see... I've run away from home. I'm not going back until he apologizes!"'' *''"I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world."'' *''"I didn't want to use my powers because I didn't want to be traced here... but you dared to hurt Jack."'' *''"It's a pity, but I'll have to part with you here."'' *"You finally asked me a question. Are you interested in me now?" *"It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." * "Goodbye, Jack. " Gallery '' jscikhtnwhtnvawievta.png|Lacie as she tells Jack her name. Lacie's face sept. calendar page.png|Death of Lacie Lacie and B-Rabbit.jpg|Lacie using B-Rabbit lacie8.jpg lacie8+.jpg lacie96.jpg lacie28.jpg lacie58.jpg jack and lacie.jpg lacie singing.jpg lacie.jpeg Laciee.png Lacie Baskervile 1.PNG lacie22.jpg lacie18.jpg Lacie Baskervile 3.PNG|Lacie annyoed Lacie Baskervile 4.PNG '' Chapter Appearences Trivia *Lacie is an anagram for Alice (her daughter) and Celia. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", the Dormouse tells Alice a story about three girls called Elsie, '''Lacie '''and Tillie who lived down a well and ate treacle. Lewis Carroll based these girls on the three Liddell sisters who inspired him to write the books: Lorina Charlotte (L.C.), Alice (Lacie is an anagram of Alice), and Edith Matilda (Tillie). *Lacie seemed to be fine with knowing she was going to die soon and thought nothing of it in Retrace LXVII: Lace. *Strangely enough, Lacie resided in the same tower in the forest outside of the Baskerville mansion that Alice would later be kept in against her will. Though it seems that Lacie had more freedom than Alice, and was allowed to roam freely as long as she stayed within the Baskerville estate, and if she wanted to go elsewhere, it seemed that Glen would have to take her, though she was prone to running away regardless. *Lacie greatly resembles Claudia, the female main character of Crimson-Shell, both of them having long hair and red eyes. *Lacie knew why and how she would die at a young age from Levy, Glen Baskerville, when they were heading towards the Baskerville estate. *Lacie declared that she isn't the lover nor mother of Jack when Glen asks her about her feelings for him and declares him as nothing more than a play toy to entertain her until her death. References Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Female Category:Child of Misfortune